


Wasted On You

by hwanggeum95



Series: Wasted on You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, drink water, hong thirst jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanggeum95/pseuds/hwanggeum95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 months since Joshua broke up with his girlfriend of 2 years.  Sick and tired of seeing his best friend sulking around in pain, Jeonghan decides to do what any good best friend does and put him on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted On You

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a Troye Sivan lyric and bam came this thing at 1:45am during finals week l o l.

It’s been about 3 months now. Joshua is sitting in the soundproof practice room trying to recollect his thoughts as he takes another look at the phone screen in his hand. It shows a photo of her. His exgirlfriend. She’s smiling in the photo with another guy wrapped around her shoulders and she looks happy. Joshua scrolls away from the photo and locks his phone releasing a soft sigh that he still can’t help even after all this time. She’s over you Josh, get over it. He wills himself to think but the light pain is still there in his chest as he closes his eyes and rests his head on the wall behind him.   
They were together for about 2 years, long distance, with Joshua becoming a member of Seventeen and all. They loved each other. Despite the oceans between them, they still talked and skyped each other as much as they could and it worked out for a while. But eventually as Seventeen’s popularity began to rise, so did Joshua’s schedules. 3 hour skype calls turned into a few messages every couple of days to eventually barely even a “hey”. She was the one who decided to end the relationship and it took Joshua off guard as he was on his way to the next schedule going through his messages in the car and he saw the “we need to talk” pop up on his screen. It’s been 3 months since then...and he’s still here. Trying to convince himself that its over, that he should get over his feelings for her, that she doesn’t love him anymore. 

Joshua breathes deeply as he tries to get his thoughts to go in one direction at a time. But he’s brought back to reality and out of his head as the heavy door to the practice room seals shut and his best friend Jeonghan takes a spot next to him on the ground with an “oomph”. “Jisoo-yah what are you up to?” Jeonghan mimics Joshua’s sitting position by sitting back against the wall with his knees up, taking his phone out of his bomber jacket pocket and going through it. “Nothing really, just chilling out. She has a new boyfriend again.” Joshua stares at a spot on the wall in front of him trying to avoid Jeonghan’s reaction to the news. Eyebrows raised, Jeonghan looks up from his phone and turns to his friend “Again? Jisoo, you’re still hung up on this girl? I thought you said you were over her already”. Joshua doesn’t move his gaze from that spot on the wall “I kinda am? But i don’t know, seeing her photo just brought some things up again and I don’t know how to feel. I know I should be over her but it’s just hard.” he runs his fingers through his hair and hangs his head low. Jeonghan lets out an exasperated sigh and places a hand on his friend’s knee. 

“I know it’s hard, but you don’t deserve to feel like this you know? Look, you know the girl I’ve been talking to?”  
“Yeah, you’re girlfriend.” Joshua chuckles at Jeonghan rolling his eyes at him “She’s not my girlfriend yet okay, but anyways” he pushes a strand of blonde hair behind his ear and continues “she has a best friend who has been single for a while too and I may or may not have told her that you’re looking for a girl and that you’d come with us to the bar next week.” Jeonghan coughs into his hand trying to play off like as if he didn’t just drop a bomb onto his best friend. “Jeonghan. Why.” “Because you’re my best friend and don’t think I haven’t been noticing you sulking around like a little bitch going through her instagram every now and then!” he squints at Joshua pinpointing exactly what he was doing just before he came in. “Okay, alright. You’re right.” another sigh leaves his lips “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go then. Since you went through all the trouble to do this, without my permission.” he squints right back at Jeonghan. “It’s for your own good and you’ll thank me once you see her, trust me.” he crosses his arms across his chest and tilts his chin up, proud of himself. “God, you’re such an ass sometimes” Joshua shoves his best friend’s shoulder and smiles “But, you love me though.” Jeonghan shrugs and laughs at Joshua shaking his head at him. 

 

Next week comes by faster than Joshua thought it would and here he was, sitting in a booth across Jeonghan and his “almost girlfriend”, sitting next to her best friend. He was almost trembling with either excitement or nervousness he wasn’t sure which one. She was absolutely gorgeous. Jeonghan refused to show him what she looked like or what she was like since he first mentioned the double date to him and claimed that “it’ll be a pleasant surprise” and that he should “trust his judgement because he’s Jeonghan’s best friend”. But oh was he right. As soon as they met, Joshua was helplessly attracted to her. Not to mention, she was so charming and personable and something about her drew him in like a moth to a flame. And although he’s been out of the game for a while, he could tell that he had the same effect on her too. When he and Jeonghan met up with them earlier, her conversation with Jeonghan’s girl immediately came to a halt and she stopped mid laugh as soon as she locked eyes on him. 

The four of them were about 2 beers in each, and they were all pretty much feeling the light buzz of the liquid pickmeup. The night was going pretty smoothly and conversations were flowing thanks to both Jeonghan and his girl’s boisterous personalities. Joshua was actually enjoying himself. But he was especially enjoying himself because underneath the table, unbeknownst to the two people in front of them, was her friend’s fingers walking up and down his thigh. Her fingertips were lightly grazing his jeans, sending shivers throughout Joshua’s body with every stroke. He was trying hard to focus on whatever his best friend was saying but she was insistent. Eventually light grazing became full on touches and rubs to his inner thighs and it was taking all of his effort to stay calm. She on the other hand, showed no signs of her actions as she was freely adding to the conversation and laughing along with the others. In his mind, Joshua was trying to figure out whether or not this was okay. This was all happening really fast and he’s really not trying to get a hard on right now. “Hey Josh, we’re going to head out first okay? We have...things..to do.” Jeonghan’s slurred voice interrupts his thoughts as he snaps his eyes up at him across the table. “You guys get to know each other! We’ll see you guys around okay? It was really great meeting you Joshua. You better take care of my girl for me” Jeonghan’s girl sent him a coy wink as she got up, hugged her friend and walked away arms linked with Jeonghan’s. 

Shit. He can’t believe his friend just ditched him to do the do. So much for being his wingman. “So I’m going to be honest with you Joshua.” her warm voice against the shell of his ear caused him to once again swim out of his never ending sea of thoughts and turn his head towards her. When did she get so close? “What? What’s up?” she pressed her chest up to Joshua’s arm as she scooted closer to him in the booth. “Ever since I laid eyes on you earlier, I couldn’t help but feel so attracted to you. This whole time, I kept imagining what it would be like to have you inside me” she grabbed his earlobe between her teeth and Joshua had to fight down a moan. “I know we just met, but is it alright if we can just get this out of the way” she slowly inched her hand towards his crotch emphasizing her point. He wanted her, no doubt about it. But somewhere deep inside him, he still managed to feel the twinge of pain thinking about his ex. Would it really be okay to do this? She continued to slowly palm his half hard dick through his pants and Joshua threw back the rest of his beer, fuck it. What’s one night going to hurt? His gaze flickered down to her lips “who’s place, mine or yours?”. 

They’re in her apartment, clothes strewn across her living room as she straddled Joshua’s lap on her couch. Joshua’s hands travel all over her skin as his mouth works on her neck. Her head is thrown back as he scatters tentative licks and kisses up the column of her neck until he sucks at a spot right below her ear that has her whining and writhing in his lap. He hasn’t been this hard in a long time, precum beading at the tip of his dick as he takes in the little sounds she makes as he leaves marks all over her torso. She cards a hand through his brown locks and pulls his head back before crashing her lips onto his. The kiss turns urgent as she begins to rock her hips against Joshua’s own and they both let out a muffled groan. His hands rest on her hips as he helps her move with him as he ruts against her wet core. He licked into her mouth and swallowed her whimpers until she can’t take it anymore and without warning grabs his length and guides it towards her opening. “I just really need you to fuck me now” she breathes against his lips and slowly sinks down onto him. “Oh shit” he moans, his fingers press hard into her hips as she takes the lead and goes slow enough for him to feel every inch of his dick slip into her. She was so tight and warm and boy did Joshua miss this. Her heat made him feel like as if he was high. Everything about her was so intoxicating to him and he was no longer drunk on the alcohol, but on her. Her lip was in between her teeth, brows furrowed with concentration as she adjusted to Joshua being balls deep in her. “You good?” he brushed her hair away from her forehead. She rocked her hips forward and the friction between them was delicious. “Fuck yeah” she moaned and placed her lips back on his. Their movements were in sync as he thrusted up into her as she brought her hips down. The room was filled with their moans and skin slapping on skin and it was all going to Joshua’s head and his cock. She was beautiful like this above him. Mouth slightly parted, little pants leaving her lips, eyes closed as her body swayed against his. She opened her eyes and caught him staring, she bit her lip and sent him a wink as she picked up the pace. Her moans became louder as he thrust hard into her, hitting that spot that had her throwing her head back, screaming Joshua’s name for all her neighbors to hear. His tongue flicked at her nipple and she tightened so hard around him, he began to feel that familiar pressure in his abdomen. “Fuck, I’m going to come” he groaned into her sternum. “yes come for me baby” she tightened even more around him. Suddenly her warmth became too much for him and it drove him wild. Their rhythm began to falter as they both fought to reach their peaks and with one more hard thrust from Joshua, they both found their release. They moaned into each other’s mouths as they rode out the shocks of their orgasms. He slipped out of her and brought her down to rest on top of him. 

They laid in silence for a while, collecting their thoughts at what had just happened until Joshua broke the silence, “I hope you know that I actually really like you, despite what we just did.” she looked up at him and grinned “Me too. Jeonghan told me about your situation Joshua. I know it must be hard for you right now. But if you let me, I promise to do my best to take care of you.” she placed a peck to his clavicle and nuzzled against his chest. His heart was beating in his ears at the sudden declaration and he feels something in his chest that’s much different from the usual pain he’s had for the past 3 months


End file.
